Clandestine Heartbeat
by lemonadeshots
Summary: She thought she would always be with them, found the place she was meant to be. But when an ultimatum leaves her on the outs and a new face appears, Annalee soon finds herself leaving the first place she truly called home. Twelve years later things have changed, and figures from the past come looking for help. Can she find forgiveness and become whole? Or will she turn them away?
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_: Cheers to a new story! This is my first attempt at a Lost Boys Fic, so go easy on me fellow LB addicts. I swear I can't get enough of that movie, the original mainly. I do love me some Shane though ;)

_*Warning!*-_ This story does contain an OC and is definitely NOT Star friendly, at all. It is also a multi-pairing fiction, so if you aren't into sharing then you might want to turn away. (Or be brave, seriously. They're way too hot to only have one!) It's rated Fiction M for a reason; language, violence, adult themes/situations, general vampire bloodiness, etc. So now you know!

Helpful feedback and story loving is always welcomed here so feel free to review, favorite, follow, pimp out the story...whatever suits your fancy! However, story hating can be kept to yourself. The boys get a little hungry, you might not want to provoke them ;)

**Disclaimer: Sad as it is to admit, I don't own The Lost Boys. Boo hoo. All recognizable characters, places/locations, and what not belong to their prospective owners. I simply own my personal plot bunnies and original characters!**

* * *

><p><em>~Prologue~<em>

* * *

><p>Roaring engines. Howling calls. Cackling laughter.<p>

It all took to the heavy ocean air that brushed against me, a cooling nip against my skin. It whipped past me at varying speeds, the shouting of angered pedestrians left far behind and drowned out between the wind and the gleeful noises. It was familiar; wanted, loved, cherished.

Missed.

I tried to pry my eyes open, to catch a glimpse of the four beings who had been absent for so long, whose presence I craved, even in the happiness I've found. I wanted to see them, to set my eyes on wild hair, bronze tanned and bare skin, hidden smirks, and icy blue eyes.

But my eyes were failing me.

Refusing to open.

The free, salty air was traded for the warmth of shelter and the shouting laughter diminished to rumbling chests. Cool ocean breeze became teasing breaths against the bare skin of my body, and I found that even if I could not open my eyes to take in the sight before me, my mind was more than willing to supply a never-ending flow of memories past. The special way they would work in tandem, each contributing lips, tongue, teeth, and hands until I was reduced to a whimpering, keening mess underneath their touch.

I missed it; their touch, their jokes and smirks, the way it felt to be surrounded and protected by them.

_I missed_ _them_.

And my greatest fear I suppose, was that they didn't miss me.


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N:**_ Chapter one! Next chapter I will probably be putting up some character information and what not on my OC (possible OC's, surprise!) so check that out if you're interested! Have fun reading!

Helpful feedback and story loving is always welcomed here so feel free to review, favorite, follow, pimp out the story...whatever suits your fancy! However, story hating can be kept to yourself. The boys get a little hungry, you might not want to provoke them ;)

**Disclaimer: Sad as it is to admit, I don't own The Lost Boys. Boo hoo. All recognizable characters, places/locations, and what not belong to their prospective owners. I simply own my personal plot bunnies and original characters!**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter One~<em>

* * *

><p>I was the first to rise. But, I was typically always the first to rise.<p>

All four levels of the beach side dwelling were silent, the only sound came from the faint pitter-patter dripping of water that could be found behind the heavy door that kept a number of light-tight rooms securely hidden away into the mines. My bare feet brushed against the cool tile flooring as I slipped through the balcony door on the third floor. The ocean breeze was lukewarm as it blew in off the water, gently wrapping around my body, sifting through the locks of my hair and lifting them into the wind as I listened to the waves crash on the beach far below.

Twelve years.

I sucked on my lip and bit down hard, squeezing my eyes shut against the images flickering across the backs of my eyelids and the pain that rippled from the deepest levels of my being outward. It had lessened with time, growing fainter each year and fainter still as I worked to lock the memories up tight. But it had been twelve years, right down to the day, and I couldn't believe that after everything those pieces of my soul had yet to be restored. Sadder yet, I had resigned myself to believing they never would.

And I couldn't be sure rather or not that made the hurt all the worse.

So I blocked it out, lifting the mug in my hand to my lips as I sipped the contents, enjoying the warmth and pleasant shivers that echoed through my body, easing the pain I'd left behind. I took a bigger gulp, basking in gentle heat provided by the last of the sun's rays and I finally reopened my eyes to see the vibrant oranges, pinks, and purples play across the sky. Wisps of clouds passed by slowly, and I caught the teasing sight of just a bit of the full moon peeking out from behind them. I smiled, watching the colors darken slowly as dusk and twilight merged, preparing the world for the night.

"_I thought I might find you here."_

Warm hands slipped beneath the sheer sarong I wore over my bikini, the black material offsetting our combined ivory skin that glowed softly in the blooming moonlight. I stared openly at the contrast and leaned back into the strong chest that had pressed itself into my back and the arms wrapped tightly around me; one hand splayed across the flat expanse of my stomach and the other palming my hip. His gentle, mellow voice added to the cocoon of comfort his body brought me, almost banishing the pain back into its steel box at the back of my mind. It echoed there, resonating within me as he leaned down to brush his lips first against the crown of my head, then my temple, before following the line of my jaw and coming to rest against my jugular. I hummed quietly in response.

"_You worried me; you weren't there when I awoke."_

His mind whispered to mine, our energies and auras mixing and settling happily with each others as he did so. I sunk further into his embrace and snuggled there, enjoying the vibration of the amused chuckle that rumbled through his chest.

"_I'm sorry. I just…needed some air."_

His grip on my body tightened as I answered, his hand sifting through my hair.

"_Maybe you should reach out to them."_

I wrinkled my nose in displeasure, ignoring the funny jolt my heart gave at the mere suggestion his mind whispered to mine. It had been twelve years since I had been driven away and, childish stubbornness be damned, I wasn't going to be the first to come running back. It would only prove the bastard right. Plus, if his harpy bitch was still breathing I couldn't be sure of the outcome; I'd either die of heartbreak or rip her eyes straight from her skull. Possibly both.

Still yet, there was this feeling.

A lurking foreboding, though I didn't identify it as a bad omen, simply something on the wind. Something coming our way; neither foe nor friend. I had been toying with the ticklish feeling of it on my subconscious since waking up in the middle of our slumber and his words proved to act as a catalyst, bringing it straight to the forefront of my mind. A frown played on my lips when a pang of familiarity shuddered down my spine and I searched for the reason, only to be distracted by the smooth timber of his voice speaking aloud.

"Do you regret coming here Annalee?"

Shock pierced me and a gasp tore from my lips as I spun on my heel, nearly sloshing the contents of my mug onto the ground and the person standing so close behind me in my haste.

"NO!"

My voice took to the night, the first word I had spoken. My eyes sought his, easily and willingly captured by stormy depths of blue accented with hazel. I searched them in bewilderment, completely caught off guard by the question he had asked. How could he ask me such a thing? Regardless of what I had left behind, nothing could make me regret coming to him and discovering the connection that was strung so tightly between our souls.

He lifted his head to stare out across the ocean, no doubt gauging the waves that were rolling in with the tide, and I watched as the breeze ruffled his dirty blonde hair that grazed his shoulders. He towered over me, easily topping out at an impressive six-foot four of long, lean surfer's muscle. His chest was bared by the open button down he'd thrown on before seeking me out, a light smattering of hair to match that on his head and the scruff on his jaw, and I itched to follow the sleek muscles of his abdominals downward with my lips. As if hearing my musings, his grip tightened on my hips while one hand moved to cup my bikini covered ass, and his nostrils flared as he scented me.

"I would not, _could not_, regret finding what I have here: my friends, my family, my home, _you_. Not for as long as I live Shane."

He stared back at me after I had forced him to meet my gaze before I spoke, palming his strong jaw and cheek in one hand while the other reached further still to tangle within his hair. Kissable lips twitched once, twice, and a smirk finally pulled them upwards before they were suddenly crashing against my own. I gave out a surprised moan, completely oblivious to him securing my mug in his own hand as he led me backward in the direction of the lounge chairs that sat to the left of the sparkling pool. I squealed with laughter when he yanked me down into his lap, using a hand to grind me down onto his hips while the other cupped the back of my neck and anchored my mouth to his. He nipped and licked at my bottom lip incessantly, refusing to back down until I yielded and opened my mouth to him. He took it by force, swiping his tongue against mine before exploring the inside thoroughly, despite how many times he had done so before. I was quickly reduced to a panting mess as I rocked my hips against him, following the rhythm he set for me as he coaxed breathy moans from my throat with each arch and thrust of his hips into my core.

"You smell so goddamn _good_." He moaned, leaving my mouth to draw teasing patterns with his tongue along my neck.

I tightened my fingers in his hair, holding him closer still as the coil in my stomach compressed, bringing me closer to that blessed paradise of ecstasy.

"You taste even better, I'm sure."

A giggle caught in my throat, cut off by the wanton gasp that escaped instead. I knew what was coming next.

"I suppose I'll have to find out, won't I kitten?"

Sharp pinpricks threw me over the edge, my scream of pleasure formed his name in the wind while his fangs slid into my neck and the heady rush of the draw sent me into an intoxicating euphoria. Bloodstained lips took mine in a feverish kiss afterward, leaving me breathless as the howling and catcalls from within the house echoed off the mountainside.

The boys were awake.


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N:**_ Chapter two! Shout out thank you to those who have supported the story by following and favoriting! And a very special thanks to my two guest reviewers and Emzy2k11 for their encouragement, you guys rock! :)  
>Hope you guys enjoy!<p>

Helpful feedback and story loving is always welcomed here so feel free to review, favorite, follow, pimp out the story...whatever suits your fancy! However, story hating can be kept to yourself. The boys get a little hungry, you might not want to provoke them ;)

**Disclaimer: Sad as it is to admit, I don't own The Lost Boys. Boo hoo. All recognizable characters, places/locations, and what not belong to their prospective owners. I simply own my personal plot bunnies and original characters!**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter Two~<em>

* * *

><p>A piercing scream ripped through the air, startling me from unconsciousness as my head whipped around and searched out the threat. I ignored the agonizing pain in my throat, the shakiness in my hands and the crippling pain in my head as I did so, knowing rationally that no one could have made it through the reinforced steel doors that kept the boys' bedrooms secure but fearing that someone had accomplished the impossible anyway. It wasn't until strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a hand smoothed the hair out of my face that I realized that the person who had screamed…was me.<p>

"Shh, Annalee, you're safe. You're safe."

My lungs yearned for air and I took deep inhales, practically panting, and tried to forget about the shiver of ice cold fear and shooting pain that still lingered in my chest. Shane's touch eased the feeling, sending warm tendrils of comfort through my body everywhere his skin touched mine, but I could still feel the dulled edge of it and I pressed my hand to the area, wincing when it almost felt bruised. Slowly my breathing evened out as I relaxed back into his hold, absentmindedly listening in as he reassured the rest of our housemates worry through the coven bond that connected all of their minds.

"What happened?"

His concern was audible and I bit down on my lip, unsure of how to answer the question he asked. I still couldn't be entirely sure what had woken me up in midday slumber, or what had caused the pain that had sparked to life in my chest.

"Nightmare." I rasped finally, my voice scratchy and catching in my now raw throat.

Shane tensed behind me, his hands tightening on my body. "Nightmare?"

I didn't blame him for his reaction, he and the boys no longer dreamed and when I did it was usually a foreshadow of something coming or linked to my past. I simply hummed in agreement, letting the gentle darkness of sleep creep upon me once more as my mind registered there was about three more hours until twilight.

"What did you see?"

My body stiffened in his hold as images flashed through my mind unbidden, taking me back into the horror that had left me waking in the afternoon instead of when I normally would. I laced my fingers through his, wanting nothing more than to push the flickering glimpses of scenes away but knowing he needed to see.

Blood, screaming, anguished cries of loss, three lurking figures and pain, lots of pain.

I fought against the connection, not wanting to open myself up to remembering and squirming in Shane's hold as the pain in my chest flared up in fiery indignation.

"_Let me see Annalee. Let me in."_

My mind struggled with his for control, trying to keep him out as he gently added pressure with his own until it finally relented, the mental walls crumbling down, so I braced myself for whatever had been forgotten in the traumatic awakening I'd experienced and the too fast display of images during the dream. I could feel myself being sucked back in, the blurry swirls slowly becoming clear as the pictures from my sleep manifested once more, this time with Shane's mind attached to mine. An icy wave rolled over me, and as I reluctantly blinked my eyes open, a gasp tore from my lips.

I was there.

_There_, there.

**~.~.~**

Walls, a mixture of both cement and rock. They were dusty with time and the eroded sand that the California ocean breeze helped to create. I breathed heavily, my eyes widening as they darted around the murky cave entrance, easily finding the creaky steps that led downward, I knew. Because despite what had happened, how long it had been since I had last laid eyes on the place, _I still remembered_.

Panic.

That's what I felt. I was ice cold and far from being ready to be back in the place I thought I'd never leave, that I'd been promised would always be my home. The sensation was almost painful and I could feel my body, still laid out back on the bed, shuddering violently with it.

Warmth engulfed my hand and mind, soothing the chill and fear.

Shane.

_"You can do this. It's not the same. I'm with you."_

A hushed tranquility pulsed throughout my veins and I felt my resolve solidify as I took my first step down. It didn't take long to reach the bottom, and I felt an aching burn settle in my chest. The bonds I had once forged were stirring, trying to persuade me into reattaching them, and I shook my head once in denial. Just because I was having dreams about the cave and possibly those who dwell within, didn't mean a damn thing.

_Twelve years of separation_, I reminded myself.

Twelve years.

Brief touches on my mind sometimes, sparingly of course, but never words. Certainly never visions or show and tells of something going on in the boardwalk town miles and miles away.

So why now?

It looked practically the same, as I stood in the middle of the cave flooring, glancing this way and that.

The couches and chairs, though it looked as if those had been added to and traded out, were still arranged off to the side in a rectangle seating arrangement with that damned wheelchair at the center of them all. The fountain remained, the chandelier now covered with even more hanging trinkets that the boys would pick up, and I smiled as I reached out to finger the bangles I had attached so long ago. Strips of fabric, scarves, and lengths of twinkle lights hung from the ceiling while paintings, photographs, and memorabilia of all kinds littered the walls and cabinets for decoration. There were new things as well, items and appliances that helped them to keep up with the times, and I noticed where they had managed to secure electricity, no doubt leeching it from somewhere. My eyes landed on two beds then, pushed back toward the tunnels, and even though they were empty (_strange_) I had to work harder than usual to push back the stab of pain that came along with it.

So she was still there, then.

I bit my lip and pressed a hand flat to my chest, holding back the gasp and strangled yell that threatened to escape from the depths of my soul, thinking the Gods cruel. Because it was. To bring me back here and show me that my replacement was still residing in the place I'd called home…

Squeeze. Warmth. Phantom touch across my lips.

_"Thank you."_

My eyes once more caught sight of the second, slightly smaller bed, and I frowned. My mind flickered through possibilities and explanations but not much came to mind, I didn't know them as well as I used to after all.

"-must have hidden their coffins around here someplace!"

I froze.

_"Who was that?"_

Answering Shane's question was impossible since I didn't know myself. No one should be awake at the hour, it was much too early, including for any halflings. Not to mention that even the idea of coffins being a chosen form of rest for the cave's residents was entirely laughable. They would never, in all of eternity, choose a coffin. Much too traditional.

"It's a dead end guys, there's nothing here."

Not just a voice then, but _voices_.

My spine stiffened to the point of pain when I pinpointed the direction they were coming from, and the slow beat of my heart stalled out and stopped until warmth settled over it, leaving me instinctively knowing that Shane had rested a hand over it in his worry.

_"S-Someone is looking for them."_ I hissed out worriedly, my feet carrying me forward without the mental thought to do so.

A beat of silence in my mind, the continued murmurings from within the tunnel where no one should be awake, and I felt my pace quicken as I slipped between bar and beam to reach them. I passed rooms that had been sanctioned off, and nearly stopped when I realized the door to mine, though shut, was still marked and decorated as I'd had it.

Like I had never left.

_"I told you."_

I ignored him.

Shouts of realization had me freezing once more, my body cold and icy as I shivered in what I knew now was fear, worry and foreboding. Something was wrong, so very _very_ wrong, and it was about to become worse. I knew, without having to even see, that something horrible was coming.

And I didn't have to wait long.

"-what this cave is, one giant coffin!"

Sucking in a breath, I began to move again, jogging across the rocking tunnel floor. It was a weighted down sensation considering I wasn't really there, that this was all a plane that had been formed within my mind to connect me there so I could remember the events shown. The dream had moved too quickly to decipher it all when I had been sleeping and now that I was going through it at a slower pace, the consequence was that my actions were slowed as well.

"-at their most vulnerable, easy pickings."

No.

"Remember, you just have to kill the leader huh?"

No. No, this _couldn't_ be happening.

"-don't know which one the leader is. Guess we'll just have to kill them all."

I ran.

Throwing away everything that had happened in the past, pushing it all aside, I sprinted forward and ignored the whispered shouts of Shane in my mind reminding me that this had already occurred, that I was simply revisiting what had been shown to me.

I didn't care. I _had_ to save them.

"Start with the little one."

NO!

"First come, first staked."

A scream tore from my lips, and I made it just in time.

Just in time to see three teenage mortals, two dressed out in army gear and covered with wooden stakes and weapons, terrorize the four beings who I had spent so many years with, who had first shown me what and who I could be. There were grunts, angry yelling, and screams so full of pain and anguish that they brought me to my knees as my heart wrenched agonizingly in my chest.

And blood.

_So much blood._

My screams joined the ones echoing in the tunnel as a body with a familiar head of curly blonde locks slammed into the ground in front me less than a foot away, still writhing as hands grappled at the wooden stake embedded deeply in its chest. The blood spurted out around it; soaking clothes, the dusty floor, and my hands. I vaguely heard the distressed yells of the others, the fearful screams of the cowards who were responsible for the awful sight in front of me, and the snarls of anger.

But I couldn't move, couldn't look away.

It was impossible.

Because blue-green eyes were holding me immobile.

He stared at me, his features tortured with pain and fear as he locked eyes with mine, and my heart beat out an unnaturally fast rhythm as I stared right back. The time, mistakes, and distance meant nothing in that moment as I gazed at him, tears streaming down both of our faces. He moved, his hand that was covered in a now bloodied fingerless glove like always reached out toward me, the movement slow and jerky as his body trembled through a spasm while his lips formed words that my brain wasn't allowing me to recognize.

Without hesitation, my hand moved, shot out to grasp his.

And just as we made contact and the familiar touch resonated deeply within my chest, there was a painful lurch on my hand, pulling me away. He struggled to seize my waving hand, and I fought to get back to him, but his brothers were pulling him backward and my hand was pulled on once more.

I was yanked unceremoniously from the vision.

Haunted blue-green eyes, the last thing I saw.

**~.~.~**

* * *

><p>She would know what to do.<p>

He could still remember the night he had first seen her.

It was a Friday night, the California ocean breeze surprisingly cool and relaxing as it blew in off the water, carrying the faint scent of salt and brine. The sun had been down for nearly three hours and the crowds had thickened, excitement for the night's activities bubbling amongst them. With the impending weekend brought more people; tourists exploring the boardwalk, college kids from a few towns over and their coolers taking up residence on the beach while a new band set up for the weekly outdoor concert that would have many of Santa Carla's residents gathering together in one place.

His brothers were getting restless, their first nightly meal having been completed and now they each hung back, watching the crowd.

Well, _he_ watched the crowd while the others murmured obscene jokes under their breath as they leered at each girl who managed to scrape up the courage to send quick glances their way or leaned heavily on the railing they had parked in front of, blowing smoke rings in the air.

He wanted to be able to say he had _known_.

That he'd picked up her scent...

Felt her coming...

Long before his eyes found her...

_But he hadn't._

One minute everything was as it normally would be, and the next it had all been changed, irrevocably. Eternally.

It was her laugh that pulled his attention to her; a musical sound, lighthearted and airy. It seemed to brighten the night, like a ray of sunshine through the inky blackness that he had long ago grown used to after he had given up the sun in place of the moon. Instead of simply hearing it, he _felt_ it, sending a pleasant warmth through his cool body. It had been a long time since he felt warmth like that without it being an aftereffect of feeding, and his eyes snapped open (since they had closed without his permission) as he searched out the source.

He wanted, _needed_, it.

To find it, possess and protect it, keep it close.

Imagine his surprise when it came in the package of what looked like an eighteen year old girl.

His unneeded breath hitched in his broad chest.

Over the years he had seen, taken, and...well, eaten...his fair share of girls. After all, there was practically an endless supply of drugged and pimped out ones that needed to be cleaned up after on the boardwalk, and even the most reserved of the female population were left with skipping heartbeats and quickened breaths after laying eyes on the Lost Boys. From sexy with a weakness for leather and darkness to overdone bimbos with the IQ of next to nothing, he'd seen them all.

But _this_ girl...she was beautiful.

With hair the color of dark chocolate that reached down past her shoulder blades as the wind ruffled it, smooth ivory skin that looked creamy and entirely unblemished coupled with features that screamed of a regal femininity; she was unlike any girl he had ever laid eyes on. And he wanted her.

For him. For _them_.

No matter what he had to do to get her.

_Yeah, worked out perfectly, _he snorted inwardly, ignoring the irritated growl from across the room.

Instead he focused on the miserable and pained moans coming from his brother, the gaping hole left behind by the wooden stake that had been driven into his chest earlier during the sun hours covered by medical gauze.

A snarl ripped through his throat.

Just a few inches to the right and everything could've gone entirely different. They could've lost him, all thanks to those bastard Frog brothers who were too bored for their own good and the halfling asshole they'd never even wanted to change. Once again, he found himself thinking she would've known what to do.

"S-s…saw," Marko choked out, his hand resting over the wound in his chest.

He was quieted as they crowded around him, still trying to figure out what their next move would be. What Sire Blood they had left in the bottle had been used, both on the wound and consumed, along with four blood bags, and the hole in Marko's chest had only partially healed. What had managed to knit itself back together was strained and fragile, constantly ripping back open and spilling more of the precious blood in his body that was keeping him alive.

Sire Blood wasn't enough.

They were running out.

And strangely (although not really, now that he thought about it) enough, their Sire was nowhere to be found and not answering any of the screaming mental messages that had been sent his way, despite his childe being in trouble.

Teetering on the edge of his final death.

While he wanted nothing more than to hunt down those who had wronged them and rip them slowly limb from limb, there simply wasn't the time. Marko was in a bad way; the wound, the ashen color of his skin, and a new pain that could barely be picked up on...they needed help.

A hand tightening on his arm, long clawlike nails digging into his skin, drew him out of thought and caught his attention.

"S-Saw _her_." Marko panted, his chest heaving unsafely. "Was…t-there."

Dark brooding eyes met blue-greens in astonishment, thinking he was the only one that had hung on, but as it seemed...that wasn't so.

"N-need her, Dwayne."

Yes, yes he did.

They _all_ did, even those too stubborn to admit defeat.

He clenched his jaw and gave Marko a quick nod, squeezing down on his hand as he looked up and locked eyes on the pacing figure of the oldest member of the pack, his platinum hair ruffled from dragging his hands through it in aggression and uncertainty.

"David."

He nearly huffed in irritation when he was ignored, something highly uncharacteristic for him. A low warning growl rumbled from his chest as he snapped, angry now that the older brother wasn't paying any attention to the matter at hand, that he hadn't already come to the same conclusion he and the others had. His pride and thirst for vengeance was clouding his judgement, keeping him from making the necessary call they had to make, and Dwayne was sick of it.

Fuck the hunters, they needed to get Marko to safety.

They needed him healed.

"_David!_" He hissed, glaring at his closest friend for hundreds of years.

Ice blue eyes snapped around to meet his.

"It's time. He needs her."

"I will _not_-"

He continued on, refusing to let the other boy interrupt. "You know he does, you know what can fix this, what can fix all of this. Let it go, it's _time_ to let it _go_."

Silence echoed throughout the cave, aside from the sound of labored breathing, as three pairs of eyes trained on their leader, waiting. Finally, with a sigh and curt nod, a decision was made and the remaining three uninjured brothers moved to help their fallen from the cave floor and out into the starry darkness where he could be supported on a bike with another.

"Alright boys, let's ride."


End file.
